


What's Waiting

by The_Problematic_Blender



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new.</p><p>- Steve Jobs</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't bullshit a description like usual, sorry.

“No…” Jeremy says quietly. “No no no no no no no no no.”

“Jeremy--”

“This can't-- no-- this can't be happening.”

“Jeremy, calm down.”

“Calm down!?” Jeremy exclaims, looking up at Trevor. “Calm down!? Trevor, you were--”

“I know, but you need to calm down.” Trevor says, grasping Jeremy by his forearms. “Freaking out isn't going to help anything.”

“What do you expect me to do?”

“Leave.”

“What?” Jeremy’s voice has gone quiet, barely audible now.

“Leave this town and never come back.” Trevor replies.

“I can't do that--”

“You can, and you will. Head to Austin for both of us.”

Trevor can see Jeremy grasp at straws. “But, you're-- you might be immune.”

“Then I'll come find you. I promise.” Trevor smiles weakly, and it disappears when tears form in Jeremy's eyes.

“I can't.” Jeremy says, voice wavering. “You're all I have left. I can't leave you here.”

“Please don't make this harder than it needs to be.” It's Trevor’s turn to go quiet. Jeremy’s face is absolutely heartbreaking, red and covered in tears. Trevor removes his hands from Jeremy, pulling the sweatshirt around his waist off him and hands it to Jeremy. Jeremy takes it reluctantly, holding it close to him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jeremy says, wrapping his arms around Trevor. Trevor does the same, relishing the feeling of Jeremy around him. He takes in the warmth of his body, the smell of Jeremy, and just… Jeremy. He can feel the shorter man struggle not to openly sob into Trevor’s shirt. The feeling is mutual.

They break apart way too quickly, even though they have been hugging for minutes now. “I love you, now get out of here. And be safe.” Trevor says, and Jeremy reluctantly moves away from Trevor. He backs away, watching Trevor through a blurred vision. He backs away until he can't anymore, when he has to look away from Trevor for the final time, when he has to open the door that leads out of the house that has been long since abandoned.

Trevor lets the tears fall when the door closes behind Jeremy. It's big, ugly, shaking sobs that wrack his body. God, why Trevor? Why them? They didn't do anything to deserve this.

Trevor looks at the bite at his arm, at the blood flowing down his arm as he pulls the handgun from his waistband with his opposite hand. “I'm sorry Jeremy.” It was a careless mistake on Trevor’s behalf, not paying attention to the zombie lunging for his throat and when he tried to dodge it, the zombie latched firmly onto his upper arm, pulling flesh from Trevor when they managed to get it off.

The safety is off and the gun is under Trevor’s chin. He's shaking and still crying, unable to stop it. “I just can't turn into one of those things. Those monsters…”

At least he'll finally know what's waiting for humans at the end of their life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, it's all I get for writing and accidentally giving myself the combination of a panic attack and an existential crisis.


End file.
